


Harley Quinn Imagines

by sserpente



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Harley Quinn, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Oral, Seduction, Shameless Smut, Smut, Violence, Voyeurism, dub-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-02 22:17:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17272157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sserpente/pseuds/sserpente
Summary: A collection of all of my Harley Quinn Imagines. Fluff, angst, (shameless) smut, you name it, it's there! ;-)





	1. (NSFW) Imagine Harley Quinn having a blatant crush on you but you never realise until one day, ...

**Author's Note:**

> Here, you can read all of my Harley Quinn Imagines which can also be found on Tumblr (@sserpente). I mainly post there but this story will be updated as regularly as possible. Side notes: The first few Imagines are over two years old (so please bear with me), some of them are based on requests. If you want to make a request, head over to my Tumblr and send me an ask (but please make sure requests are open first!).
> 
> Rating varies from Teen to Mature and Explicit. The tags I added vary from story to story. Mind the additional warnings!
> 
> Chapter one: Imagine Harley Quinn having a blatant crush on you but you never realise until one day, she catches you having a little fun in your room and decides to join in (NSFW)

_Words: 1520  
Warnings: smut_

* * *

 

Living with the Suicide Squad wasn’t exactly easy. On the contrary, it was exhausting and nerve-wrecking as fuck. With Flag’s conceited commanding regularly driving you to temper tantrums, Captain Boomerang’s awful cheekiness and Harley constantly being wired and hyperactive, hiding yourself in that small room of yours for a little peace was a necessity.

And so you did tonight. It was ten pm already and you had made yourself comfortable on your bed with your laptop right next to you, lazily clicking through some Youtube videos. With your headphones in, you felt undisturbed, for once, you wouldn’t have to listen to some Squad members fighting. Tonight, it was El Diablo and Boomerang. Well, technically, it was _always_ El Diablo and Boomerang.

You rolled your eyes, your hands wandering to your neck to massage it. You were tense. Stressed out and absolutely strained from a lack of energy, hoping for some sort of relief as you kneaded your muscles as best as you could.

It was right then the idea came to you. Why not having a little fun? You were all alone in here, with nobody watching and everybody else in the apartment distracted. Apart from that, your last orgasm had been ages ago and what better way of stress relief was there than a hot make-out session for one?

You bit your lower lip as you opened a new tab in your browser, typing in some naughty words with shaking fingers. You found what you were looking for immediately, clicking on a promising video with two girls.

Quickly, you got rid of your underwear, leaving you naked from the waist down. Then, you clicked “Play”, re-adjusting your headphones to check the volume. Everything was set until suddenly, you noticed a movement right next to you.

“Oh my God, are you watching porn?!”

Harley’s mouth was open wide as she sat down next to you, staring at the computer screen with a cheeky expression on her face. When the hell had she come in? Good thing your hands hadn’t travelled between your legs yet.

“W-what? No, I’m not! That’s an ad that popped up, I was gonna watch a movie…” You tried to lie but Harley saw right through it. She didn’t even comment it.

“And it’s lesbian porn? Really? Does that turn you on? Hell yeah.” A wicked grin grew on her face as you blushed, attempting to cover your face.

You were about to beg her not to tell anyone and just forget about the embarrassing incidence, the Joker’s girl, however, was faster.

“Oh honey, you don’t need porn for that.”

“Excuse me?”

“Yep. All you needed to do is ask.” She wiggled her eyebrows, your confusion growing bigger by the second.

“W-what?”

“What you want is right before your eyes!” She continued, fluttering her eyelashes.

“I… what?”

“Oh, (Y/N), c’mon! I’m taking about _me_! You never notice me when I put up a sexy show for everyone. And you never look at me when I shoot you seducing looks.” The crazy girl pouted.

Well, that wasn’t true. You _did_ watch Harley when she ran through the apartment half naked in only her red underwear. She looked incredibly beautiful and hell, she was hot as fuck. Not only once had you wondered how soft her skin would feel beneath your fingertips when you ran them over her stomach, slowly unhooking her bra and caressing her smooth breasts…

“W-What are you doing?!” You shrieked when Harley suddenly took off her “Daddy’s Lil’ Monster” shirt and let it drop to the ground as she locked the door of your room.

“You’re horny.” She explained. “So we’re gonna take care of that problem. You obviously like girls so… why don’t we have some fun?” You blushed once more, your eyes widening. You had _never_ done anything with a woman before, for it had only been a wild fantasy of yours and now, you were about to have sex with Harley Quinn.

You swallowed, only all too familiar with the sudden and betraying feeling of heat and wetness spreading right between your legs.

“C’mon, honey, don’t be shy.” Harley purred, licking her lips as her gaze wandered down your whole body. She was quick to remove your shirt without allowing any protest, leaving you fully naked before her.

The crazy woman giggled as she unhooked her bra to expose her breasts, the round mounds bouncing a little as she did. Your mouth began to water as you thought about how deliciously sweet her nipples would taste as they hardened from the sudden cold they were subjected to.

Your laptop with the still buffering porn video was long forgotten when she knelt between your legs and bent down a bit, examining your womanhood in an exciting manner. Instantly, you tried to press your legs together to protect yourself from her scrutinising gaze on your most intimate parts but Harley stopped you, keeping them apart with her shoulders as she used her fingers to spread your folds apart, exposing your throbbing clit. It was desperate for her touch, making you squirm beneath her as you threw your head back into your pillow, closing your eyes with relish and stifling a moan when she, without forewarning you, slipped two fingers inside of you, curling them to find your G-spot.

“You’re so fucking wet, pumpkin. Don’t be shy.” She soothed when she started to pump her fingers in and out of you, fucking you slowly at first and then picking up her pace until you arched your back, your moans getting louder and louder.

Harley grinned devilishly, clearly enjoying the view you granted her with. A scream escaped your lips when she lowered her face, her mouth pressing against your clit before she flicked her tongue against the sensitive bundle of nerves.

She giggled. “You want me to do that again?”

“Please?” Your answer was a mere whisper but she obliged nonetheless. Her tongue licked over your clit again, this time faster, applying more pressure. You squirmed once more, bringing her hips up to your face. You were trembling, your body completely defenceless against her sweet torture.

Harley giggled once more. She didn’t ask you again as she kept licking your clit, her fingers never stopping the fast pace she was fucking you with; stealing moan after moan from you as your shaking fingers clenched at your bed sheets, your eyes closing in pure pleasure.

Soon, you felt an auspicious knot forming in your lower stomach, the breath-taking heat pooling between your legs clouding your mind.

A disappointed grunt sounded in your throat when she suddenly pulled away, contentedly licking her fingers clean in the process.

“Have you got any toys?” You nodded, barely able to open your eyes as you pointed at the drawer next to your bed. You did own a vibrator but you hadn’t had the time to use it in ages.

Harley clicked her tongue as she opened said drawer, grabbing a small vibrator which you could have hidden in one of the pockets of your pants. The silent sound of continuous vibration echoed through the room when she switched it on, eagerly getting to work only the fraction of a second later.

Her warm tongue attacked your cunt again as she began teasing your clit with the tiny toy, having you scream in pleasure. She had to sneak a hand around your hips to stop you from squirming so much, couldn’t, however, hold back another giggle while she commenced fucking you with her tongue, the vibrator drawing small circles around your clit.

Immediately, the pressure was back again, driving you closer and closer to your long-desired relief.

“C’mon, Puddin’, cum on my tongue.” She ordered rigorously when she sped up even more, her words muffled and hardly understandable, for her mouth was tightly pressed against your entrance. And you obeyed.

Harley was fucking you so furiously your vision went black as the most intense orgasm hit you, your walls contracting around her tongue while you cried out her name.

Grinning wildly, she let you ride out your climax, lazily massaging your cunt as you slowly came down from your high, panting heavily and attempting to regain your composure.

An empty feeling struck you when she pulled away, switching off the vibrator and placing it on top of your drawer before she crawled on top of you and captured your lips in a heated kiss. You could taste your own arousal on her mouth as her tongue slipped between your teeth, battling yours and clearly showing you who had the upper hand here. It was obvious Harley had had her fun with girls before.

Sighing into the kiss, you brought your hands up to her body, gently stroking over her skin and her gorgeous breasts. She really _did_ feel soft. Right now, you didn’t ever want her to leave your bed again.

When you finally parted to catch your breath, Harley grinned once more, her fingers teasing your breasts.

“Round two?” She asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

You immediately knew that this was going to be a long and deliciously hot night.

“Hell yes.”


	2. Imagine wearing matching Christmas sweaters with Harley Quinn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine wearing matching Christmas sweaters with Harley Quinn

_Words: 501  
Warnings: none_

* * *

 

Celebrating Christmas with the Suicide Squad was rather exhausting than peaceful. While Croc devoured all of the mince pies without even bothering about leaving something to the others, Katana had taken off her mask, her eyes watering and her cheeks reddening, for she had had too much glogg. Now, she was screaming random Japanese words nobody understood at the TV showing a cooking show. Flag and June had been making out under the mistletoe for what… half an hour now? And Captain Boomerang just sat there on the couch, sipping at his cold beer as he watched his fellow Squad members humiliating themselves, occasionally eating a cookie and observing Katana with a seducing grin as if he had a chance to finally nail her tonight.

It was a pure catastrophe but at the same time, you couldn’t be more satisfied. Harley, your girlfriend, and you had been working on the preparations for this odd Christmas party for days, after all. Organising beverages, decoration, music and food had been stressful and you were glad everyone could make it. Even El Diablo seemed happy, although the comfy holiday obviously reminded him of his own ceased family he used to have.

The last one to arrive to the party was Deadshot. He had paid his daughter a visit before he got here, so when he rang the doorbell, Harley and you smiled as you went for the door.

Opening with a cheerful Christmas song on your lips, the dark-skinned man entered your apartment, brushing the snow off his coat before he took it off along with his hat and then furrowed his brows at the both of you, for Harley and you were wearing the exact same piece of clothing.

Although he said nothing, the blonde woman snapped her fingers, grinning wildly as she did.

“Yes. We _do_ have to wear matching Christmas sweaters, and no, it does _not_ look stupid, it looks cute!”

They were both blue and red, with colourful candy canes and gingerbread men on them. On the back, there was a green Christmas tree decorated with blue and red ornaments. It had indeed looked absolutely adorable in the store and you were surprised how such simple things as matching Christmas sweaters could cheer you up this much whenever you saw Harley in hers.

“I didn’t say anything.” Deadshot replied innocently before he kissed your girlfriend, then you, on both cheeks and then left for the living room to put the presents he had brought under the Christmas tree, stifling laughter in the process.

Harley wiggled her eyebrows. “He’s _so_ jealous.” She declared proudly. “Because he doesn’t have anyone to wear matching Christmas sweaters with.”

“Exactly.” You giggled. “ _That’s_ the reason.”

“Let’s make him even more jealous then.” She continued, grabbing your hands as she dragged you back to the living room and pushing Flag and June out of the way in the process.

“Get a room, it’s my turn.” And with that, her pink and soft lips were on yours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: If you enjoyed this story, make sure to head over to my Tumblr (@sserpente) for more. ♥


	3. Imagine Harley Quinn asking you to spend Christmas with her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Harley Quinn asking you to spend Christmas with her

_Words: 833_  
Warnings: mentions of prostitution  


* * *

 

A toy. A plaything. A whore. A slave. A servant. You had many names and you hadn’t heard your real one in years.

When a green-haired man had saved you from a local gay house, you had hoped for the best first. You had hoped to be given a second chance and to start a new life and now instead, you had found yourself in the hands of an insane psychopath and his crazy girlfriend.

Your life was constantly at stake. Whenever the Joker was in a bad mood, so you knew, heads would roll and that quite literally. You had found yourself hiding in your small room every time he threw a temper tantrum.

The reason he had bought you from your former pander, was for the sheer entertainment of his beloved girlfriend only. While he was gone, you were supposed to keep the crazy woman _entertained_. How, he had never told and at first, she had seemed to be fine with casual conversations about hot actors and boy bands, painting each other’s toenails and crying over soaps on TV.

It was almost like having a friend but then again, at the end of the day, you were nothing more than a toy she tossed away when done playing with.

You went back to what you had done for a living before your time with the Joker and Harley Quinn when the green-haired clown disappeared for a full two weeks. Harley got bored quickly, losing interest in anything you offered doing with her faster than a child. That was until she saw you stepping out of the shower completely naked.

And now here you were again. A toy. A plaything. A whore. A slave. A servant. Did Harley even know your real name? Did she know about where you came from and how you had ended up in a gay house in first place? You were pretty sure she didn’t care and unless she asked, you wouldn’t be talking to her about it. The chances that the Joker might punish you for making her sad or upset or annoyed were way too high and after all, you still valued your life.

Granted, having a little fun with Harley Quinn wasn’t exactly the worst thing to spend your time with. Although she was quite kinky and like to experiment a lot, you hadn’t once felt uncomfortable pleasuring her and sometimes, you even got to your ends too.

It was Christmas when you woke up this morning and unlike usually, where you would wake up next to Harley after a long night of playing around with your bodies, Harley was already up. You assumed the Joker had returned and intended to celebrate with her, leaving you all alone in your room.

Quietly, you tiptoed through the hallway to get there and then curled up in your bed. Christmas was a time for family and friends and since you didn’t have any of those things left, you might as well just hide in your room all day long.

That was until you suddenly heard somebody enter. Fearing it was the Joker and that you had displeased him in some way, you prepared for the worst, hiding under the blankets and clenching at your bed sheets for life’s sake.

“Where you at, pumpkin? It’s Christmas. Santa Clause was here last night!” A relieved sigh escaped your lips when you heard Harley’s playful voice, her hand searching for your waist to shake you slightly.

“Get up, sleepyhead”

“I’d… rather stay in bed.” You replied shyly, burying your face in the pillows so you wouldn’t have to face her.

“But… you can’t spend Christmas alone!” She exclaimed. You didn’t have to turn around to see the shocked expression on her face. She really was a child when it came to things like that.

“I have no one to spend it with.”

“You have me, (Y/N).”

Your heart seemed to skip a beat. Your name. She had said your name. She knew your name?

Finally, you rolled over to look her in the eye, only to spot a sad glistening in them.

“I just… I mean I’m just some kind of slave. I didn’t think you’d want me around, I mean… the Joker.”

“He isn’t even home yet. My Puddin’ doesn’t like Christmas, he thinks it’s stupid.” Harley pouted. “Please, (Y/N), come celebrate with me, I got you a present!”

“You got _me_ a present?”

“Of course, silly, it’s _Christmas_! Now get up!”

A shy smile formed on your lips as you crawled out of bed to allow her to hug you. Right after, she dragged you downstairs to the truly marvelous Christmas tree in the living room. She had annoyed the Joker about it for weeks until he’d finally agreed on setting it up and now here it was in all its glory, with dozens of presents right underneath it.

Maybe you had been wrong and Harley did actually care about you. Maybe you indeed found a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: If you enjoyed this story, make sure to head over to my Tumblr (@sserpente) for more. ♥


	4. Imagine Harley Quinn eating all the popcorn you had wanted to use for decoration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Harley Quinn eating all the popcorn you had wanted to use for decoration

_Words: 344  
Warnings: none_

* * *

 

“Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way…” Singing cheerfully, you finished another popcorn chain to put on the tree. You had been doing this for an hour now and the bowl wasn’t even halfway empty. A sigh escaped your lips.

“Harley, can you help me over here? What are you doing?”

“I was taking a bath.” Came the immediate reply. Next thing you knew, the blonde girl entered the living room wearing nothing but a baby blue bath robe, her hair still wet.

“Well then. Can you help me with these?”

Her eyes widened instantly, a wild grin growing on her lips.

“Of course!” And with that, she started at the table, snatching your new unfinished popcorn chain out of your hands to take a bite.

“Harley, no! That popcorn isn’t for eating, it’s for decorating!”

“Decorating what?”

“The tree?”

“The Christmas tree? With candy?” Her grin didn’t ease the slightest bit.

“Yes, Harley, the Christmas tree.” _Just like a child_. And you loved it.

“And how can you expect me not to eat the food if you put it in front of me, honestly it’s like you don’t even know me!”

“Oh, I do know you, sweety. I was expecting you to help me with these. God, Harley, you’re eating way too much candy! It’s no wonder you’re always this hyped up, you’re having way too much sugar!”

“That is like so not true. I’m just a very happy person.”

This conversation was leading nowhere, both she and you knew that. Still, it was absolutely hilarious.

“I got another package full of popcorn, if you help me finish these, you’ll get them all.”

“Promise?” She pouted as she crossed her arms, having you nod with a smug grin on your face.

“Yes, promise” You assured.

“Good.”

“Will you let me take a bite of you as well?”

“Naughty little bitch.” Your grin widened before you pulled her down onto your lap to kiss her.

“Better help me finish these quick then.”

Maybe you should have asked her to help you way earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: If you enjoyed this story, make sure to head over to my Tumblr (@sserpente) for more. ♥


	5. (NSFW) Imagine Harley Quinn meeting you at a costume party and taking a liking into you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Harley Quinn meeting you at a costume party and taking a liking into you (NSFW)

_Words: 2326_  
Warnings: smut, dub-con & light bondage, voyeurism  


* * *

“You look so fucking sexy!“ Your best friend grinned, her eyes drifting over your costume. It was Halloween tonight and you, fascinated with everything dark and evil, had decided to dress up as none other than the Queen of Gotham herself.

Your hair was temporarily dyed black and red and you were wearing black hotpants, high laced boots with heels combined with a slutty red shirt and a lot of gold jewellery; hell, you had even drawn all those tattoos on your body and had your friend help you with a few. You were ready to go.

“Let’s hope you’ll find your ‘Puddin’’ tonight then, huh?” She continued, winking at you as she did. You grinned in response. It certainly was a great opportunity to meet a guy. You’d been single for far too long already. Hopefully tonight, you would indeed find yourself a hot guy to hook up with.

“Alright, let’s go then. I’m ready.”

* * *

It was risky, really. Going to the very club the infamous Joker himself owned. You had heard about his legendary Halloween parties and the sexy strippers though, so why not give it a try? When in doubt, you could still leave and go somewhere else, besides, you _loved_ Harley Quinn. She was beyond beautiful and attractive and so was, oddly enough, the Joker. Maybe tonight, if you were careful, that was, you could actually talk to one of them, even if your best friend advised you against it.

As usual, the club was full. Vampires, werewolves, zombies, ghosts, comic book characters… everyone and every _thing_ was present tonight, drinking, dancing and partying restlessly. The atmosphere was amazing. Breathing in sharply and smelling the cigarette smoke in the air, you let the bass of the music flood your body. Your heartbeat practically adjusted to the rhythm.

The urge to dance overcame you as you walked further into the club, letting go of your best friend’s hand to join the other guests on the dance floor. She could get you guys something to drink while you would try your luck and look for Harley. Hopefully, she was here tonight.

Walking past a seating area and fighting yourself a way past the many guests holding alcoholic drinks in their hands, you suddenly paused, stopping dead in your tracks.

That guy… right in the corner… he looked _exactly_ like the Joker. For all you knew, this was the most _convincing_ Cosplay you had ever seen. It couldn’t be… the _real_ Joker though… right?

Maybe you’d have to find out. Starting at him with your heart in your mouth, you bit your lower lip, your eyes never leaving the green-haired man before you. It was then you were stopped by a young woman with a huge smile on her face. She grabbed you by your forearms, greeting you like an old friend. It took you a moment to process who she was. But then you recognised her. That, right in front of you, was none other than Harley Quinn herself. _Merry fucking Christmas to you._

Her crazy laugh sent shivers down your spine.

“Oh, you look _gorgeous_ , pumpkin. I love being a fashion idol. Love that lipstick by the way, where’d you buy it?”

“Ah…” You swallowed thickly, trying to process her presence. The Queen herself. She was here, talking to you. _God,_ she looked _breath-taking._ “There’s a… a drug store in Higgins Street around the corner…”

“Really? I gotta tell Puddin’ to get me one. Now, let’s dance! Two Harleys, they’ll love us. C’mon, pumpkin, show me how you stage that sexy booty of yours.”

Her hand wrapped around your wrist to drag you with her and you, just like in trance, followed her, amazed by her confident demeanour. So you danced, forgetting everything else around you. Harley’s hips snuggled into yours, her small hands grabbed your waist possessively. You were pretty sure that you were putting up a hell of a hot show for all the men watching the two of you right now but you couldn’t care less, neither were you concerned your best friend might be looking for you by now.

 _This_ was the best Halloween _ever_.

“Let’s go somewhere else, pumpkin, shall we?” She suddenly suggested.

“S-somewhere else, what do you mean?” The music was so loud you had to scream at each other. Harley, however, only grinned maliciously in response. “There’s a private room in the back, we’ll be completely undisturbed.”

Panic flooded you. You were way too inexperienced to actually start anything with a woman, how would you…? “Ah… I’m… my friend will be looking for me, I… shouldn’t…”

She winked. “You want me, don’t you? Puddin’ doesn’t ever let me play with other men but him but _you_ … are not a man after all.”

And with that, she simply forced you with her, shoving you into a dimly lit room in the back of the club. She closed the door quickly, locking it with a key she hid in her bra and then led you to what resembled a cot.

Hesitating, you bit your lower lip but your weak protest was quickly silenced when she pulled you close and pressed her lips firmly against yours, seducing you to a passionate kiss. She proceeded in sucking and nibbling on your lips before she sneaked her tongue into your mouth. Instantly, your eyes fell shut. Harley was a marvellous kisser, you had to give her that. And, it was the perfect distraction for her to press you on the cot and restrain your wrists.

“Harley… what… wait, please, I don’t think…”

“Oh come on, pumpkin, I promise you’ll like it,” She said in an alluring singing voice, her mischievous grin growing even wider. Then, without forewarning you, she pulled down your black hotpants and panties, leaving you completely exposed to her greedy gaze. She restrained your ankles right after.

“Harley, I’m really not so sure about this… I’ve never done something like this before!” You chirped nervously. The Queen of Gotham only hushed you. “I promised you’d like it, now keep your pretty little mouth shut, pumpkin, I’m not done yet.”

Your shirt and bra soon followed. She pushed them aside carelessly before she started caressing your breasts with her small hands. Goose bumps formed on your skin. She really knew how to use her fingers the right way.

Licking her lips, Harley attended to your nipples, flicking them between her fingers and pinching them until they hardened under her touch. What first felt uncomfortable and foreign, soon became pleasurable. A silent moan escaped your lips as you closed your eyes once more.

The Queen of Gotham laughed sneakily. Then, she pulled away and left to reach for something out of your sight. You flinched, your heart pounding like a steam hammer when you heart a soft vibrating behind you. What was that? A sex toy?

You gulped, squirming on the cot. “Harley…”

She only giggled in response before she stepped in front of you again, playing around with a cute little pink-coloured vibrator. Without second thought, she pressed it against your most intimate parts, parting your pussy lips to reach your clit and eliciting both a gasp and a moan from you.

Though it was strange—her, hovering above you and pleasuring you with a sex toy—you felt yourself getting more and more aroused. Hot waves of pure bliss surged through your veins as you bucked your hips up, letting the pleasure consume you. It _did_ feel good, in fact, it felt incredible.

With every second that passed, your inevitable orgasm built inside you, making your fingertips tingle and your toes curl.

She elicited moan after moan from you, having you struggle against the restraints like a fish on the butcher’s table.

“Come on, pumpkin, cum for me. Cum for me!”

You hadn’t even known you could orgasm on command. But apparently, you could. Your climax washed through you without a warning, pulling you into a maelstrom that had you see stars for a moment, your muscles clenching around nothing at all. It was torture and pleasure at the same ime.

Once you had calmed again and your breathing had normalised, you suddenly heard another door open.

“Oh pumpkin. You are _so_ wet.” Harley giggled, collecting some of the wetness between your legs to spread it on your sensitive clit. Biting your lower lip, you tried to recoil, obviously, to no avail.

“Now what do we have here? A new toy?”

Once again this evening, you froze, hearing an all too familiar voice that belonged to none other than the Joker himself. You gulped.

“Hey Puddin’. Look, I found myself a little fan, isn’t she cute?”

The green-haired man tilted his head as he stepped into the light which seemed to throw eerie shadows onto his face.

“Oh, so I can see. Did you draw these tattoos all by yourself, baby? Or are they real?”

You didn’t even think about answering him. There you were, spent from an amazing orgasm, naked and restrained and at the King and Queen of Gotham’s mercy. It was odd, terrifying and at the same time… weirdly _arousing._ You’d need a while to comprehend all that.

“You-you’re… the Joker… arrgh!” You moaned, taken aback when Harley pressed the vibrator back on your clit.

“Oh, sorry, are we too sensitive?” She mocked, grinning maliciously in the process.

“Oh, don’t tell me the show’s already over?”

“Depends, Puddin’,” Wiggling her eyebrows, Harley bit her lower lip in joyful anticipation. “What do you think, pumpkin, you’re gonna cum again for Mr J?”

“No, please… I’m too… ahhh… Harley, please, give me a b-break!” She, however, didn’t even think about stopping. Mercilessly and ruthlessly, she kept massaging you with the pink vibrator, collecting even more of your wetness to spread it all over your cunt.

The pain that it caused was almost bearable—almost. Wriggling in your restraints, you attempted to pull free, once again ineffectively. The greedy and hypnotising expression on the Joker’s face scared you, for he was watching you with an animalistic lust and desire burning in his eyes as Harley kept tormenting you, forcing you towards another climax.

“How about I put two fingers inside your wet pussy, would you like that?” You tried to answer, desperately, but all that escaped your lips were pathetic whimpers. Harley chuckled madly.

“I take that as a yes.” And with that, she shoved two fingers past your pussy lips and right into your hot and dripping core, curling them to hit just the right spot as she fingered you, the vibrator still pressed firmly against that sensitive bundle of nerves, circling it fast.

All too soon, you could feel a knot tightening in your stomach again, with intense pleasure building and electricity shooting through your veins like she had drugged you, replacing the sweet pain. Breathing heavily, you let your eyes fall shut, concentrating on the bliss to let it consume you once more. There was no point in resisting. That crazy woman wouldn’t stop until _she_ was done anyway, so you might as well enjoy it. Besides, it wasn’t so bad, in fact, it was _hot_ , letting the Joker watch you enjoying yourself _._ Maybe at some point, Harley would let you pleasure her in return? With J watching as well? The thought of it filled you with delight, and, much to your own surprise, arousing you even more. What was happening here?

Flinching when you felt a cool hand on one of your breasts, cupping it and pinching your nipple curiously, you forced your eyes open again, only to see the Joker hovering above you with his lips parted. Even from where you lay, you could see a considerable bulge forming in his pants, his breathing almost as loud and heavy as yours. You were pretty sure Harley was wet as well and it was all you needed to be tossed over the edge.

Rocking your hips frantically to create more friction, you let Harley fuck you through your second orgasm with her fingers, enjoying how you rhythmically clenched around them, gushing them with your juices. Both shame and pleasure rushed through your body as you finished and rode it out to Harley’s weak thrusts. How could you get off to this, being treated like an experiment to be examined? How did this feel so _good_?

Grinning wildly, the Queen of Gotham switched off the vibrator and tossed it aside before loosening your restraints and stroking your stomach, tracing the “Lucky you” tattoo you had your friend paint on your skin with her wet fingers.

“You liked the show, Puddin’?” She asked her green-haired boyfriend, her grin growing even wider. You were sure her cheeks must have been hurting by now.

“Oh yeah, I kinda like your new little toy. How about we’ll keep her for the night, honey? Would you like that?” J suggested frankly, his fingers still caressing your breasts. Shivers ran down your spine as the cold metal of his rings made contact with your bare skin.

Keep you? What the hell was that supposed to mean? You couldn’t just leave the party without your friend, you couldn’t just… go with the Queen and King of Gotham and _fuck_ all night, now could you? Or… maybe you could? Biting your lower lip, you weighed your options. If you refused, the Joker would downright kill you without even blinking and Harley would just pout sadly in the process.

You had always wanted to play with fire and now that you had touched the flames and burnt yourself, you wanted to chicken out. No fucking way. So, swallowing thickly, you nodded. Harley screeched happily before hugging you tightly, not bothering that your clothes were still all over the place.

“I promise you’ll love it at Puddin’s place. We can do it _everywhere._ In the whirlpool, in his car, in the garden, in the bathtub… ahhh, this is going to be a _long_ night, pumpkin!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: If you enjoyed this story, make sure to head over to my Tumblr (@sserpente) for more. ♥


	6. (NSFW) Imagine sharing a sleeping bag with Harley Quinn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine sharing a sleeping bag with Harley Quinn (NSFW)

_Words: 1998  
Warnings: violence and smut_

* * *

 

“C’mon, pumpkin, don’t fall back!“ Harley purred with a cheeky smile as she looked back over her shoulder. You rolled your eyes defiantly. There was a reason you were falling back, for ever since you had involuntarily joined the infamous Suicide Squad, the whole team was treating you like a child. Maybe you were the youngest of them all but that didn’t mean you were less experienced. You’d survived bombs, a war and the worst prison in America and you hadn’t lost your mind yet. Well… yet. It would happen soon if they kept treating you like a spoiled teenager.

“Don’t call me pumpkin…” You growled to yourself quietly, your steel grip around your weapon of choice tightening as you did and the corners of your mouth twitching and forming a reluctant smile. The only thing keeping you from lashing out was Harley Quinn herself. Ironic, wasn’t it? A mad woman killing like a bounty hunter who regularly managed to get under your skin with her ridiculous nicknames for you… was the one person that stopped you from fleeing and stepping away from this bunch of madmen.

You had laid your eyes on her ever since you had first joined the Squad. She was beautiful—her blue eyes, her crazy make-up, her blonde hair and that gorgeous body of hers… only once, you had caught a glimpse of her underwear: red and seductive, complimenting her curves and her full breasts…

Shaking your head, you bit your lower lip. _No._ You mustn’t feel this way about her, you couldn’t! She was the Joker’s girlfriend, for Fuck’s sake! If he found out you were fancying his girl, he would kill you with a snap of his fingers! Still, however, you couldn’t help your feelings. Harley was wonderful. A bit crazy, maybe but then again… weren’t you all? Jesus, you didn’t even know if she was into girls as well, apart from that she acted as if you were her child!

So were you? A child? No, certainly not. It was time to finally do something and prove them all you were more than just a silly teenager. It was time you showed recklessness. You just hoped you wouldn’t get yourself killed in the process.

* * *

She was looking at you. She was actually looking at you, watching you with admiration sparkling in her pretty blue eyes! Harley pouted in an acknowledging manner when you flung your daggers through the air, attacking creature after creature instead of staying in the background like you usually would.

Before, you had had no reason to risk your life for the good of the country. Who were you to do that, after all? If you died, nobody would cry for you, no one would mourn and certainly nobody would thank you for what you had done to save the world. Amanda Waller had proven that when Chato sacrificed himself to save you all.

The reason you were putting your heart and soul into this fight was, solely, Harley. To impress her, to make sure she finally noticed you. And today, so it seemed, she finally did. You resisted the urge to wink as you killed off another enemy and then jumped on top of a battered car to pull out your gun. Similar to Harleys, it was individually decorated and handy. You pulled the trigger just in time, aiming for a creature’s head attempting to attack your crush from behind. When you jumped down again, doing a flip just for the fun of it, you landed right on another one, twisting off its head with a cruel expression on your face. Oh yes. You’d been kept in prison for a reason. You were dangerous and today, your colleagues should finally see that too. Today, Harley should see that too.

It took thirty more minutes to eliminate all attackers. Panting and out of breath, the whole Squad, including you, sank to the ground and leaned against debris or destroyed cars to calm their nerves.

“Holy fuckin’ shit, did yah take some anabolic drugs before this fight, (Y/N)?” Boomerang sneered, grinning wildly as he collected one of his precious metal weapons and tugged them back safely on the inside of his leather coat.

Shrugging, you lifted your chain, your gaze inconspicuously wandering over to Harley, who was sitting right opposite you. She was staring at you in awe, a shit-eating grin plastered on her face. Her eyes were glistening with… what was it? A promise? Desire? You couldn’t quite tell but if it was what you hoped it was, then risking your life today had actually been worth it. Now waiting patiently was the only thing you could do.

“We should go and find a safe place to crash. I don’t know about you guys but I need a break.” Deadshot declared, getting up again to look around. Gotham was a mess right now, there was no way in hell he would find a “safe place”. Still, none of you argued with him. Keeping close to Harley, you followed him to an old and abandoned building—several floors of offices, empty and cold. Well, it was as good as it would get. You would all need the sleeping bags you had packed in case of a scenario like this one. So much for being a stupid teenager. They would all be lying on the cold ground tonight if you hadn’t used your brain.

“You brought sleeping bags?” Flag asked hopefully. You nodded.

The only problem was that you had only four of them. For Killer Croc it was no big deal. He would sleep in a puddle if need be, that was the advantage that came with being a crocodile-like… whatever he was.

Then, surely, Deadshot and Flag would take one for themselves. Boomerang was a filthy thief, he wouldn’t relinquish either and—

“We’re both small enough, we’ll fit in one, pumpkin,” Harley suddenly chirped, shrugging her shoulders as if arguing about who would get a sleeping bag was utterly redundant. Well, maybe it was, for your heart skipped a beat upon hearing her words.

Being this close to Harley for the whole night… it was going to be a much bigger challenge than sharing a sleeping bag. How would you possibly keep your hands to yourself? Not that you wanted to. But if you scared her away or made her angry, things wouldn’t exactly end well for you either. Luckily, she’d been the one to suggest sharing.

“Alright then, spread. And good night,” Much to everyone’s surprise, this time the Squad obliged to Flag’s order. Armed with their sleeping bags, they made themselves comfortable all over the office, hidden under desks and behind broken photocopiers. There was so much space, with the lights out, no one was able to see one another and within mere moments, you could hear the first people snoring. Boomerang, probably. He was most likely using his unicorn plush toy as a pillow.

“C’mon, pumpkin, let’s get comfortable,” Harleys voice was so close to your ear that you could feel her hot breath in your neck. A shiver ran up and down your spine as you nodded into the dark and let her take your hand to guide you over to the place she had chosen to sleep in. It was perfect. Close to a window to enable a quick escape and shielded from everyone else’s unwanted gaze. Damn it. Again, you bit your lower lip. You were not going to chicken out now, were you?

Harley grinned as you crawled into the sleeping bag.

“Let’s stay warm, shall we, pumpkin?” She joined you only seconds later, her petite arms snaking around your waist to pull you closer when she did. Instantly, you turned around, hoping to face her but it was too dark for that. The only thing confirming you your face was right before hers, was her cool breath blowing on your moist lips. By now, your heart was pounding like a steam hammer.

“You were quite brave today,” she murmured quietly. Her hand trailed down to your hips, one of her legs wrapping around yours. “I always knew you had it in you.”

“Brave? Harley… I just… I didn’t want to be so reckless, I do value my life.” You whispered equally quiet. “You guys treated me like a child and I was sick of it. Maybe I just wanted you to notice me…” You admitted timidly, your eyes darting around in the dark. There. You’d said it. This was the only way to do it, after all, right? If she wasn’t into you as much as you were into her, this was the most secure way to not get killed by her crazy boyfriend.

“Shhhh, I know…” She soothed, stroking your hips as she did until you gasped. Wait, what? She knew? Harley giggled. “I used to be a psychiatrist, you know. I recognised the looks you kept giving me when you thought I wasn’t looking.”

You were about to protest when suddenly, her soft lips were on yours. She was kissing you gently, her hands sliding under your shirt to caress your skin. Harley’s tongue pushed into your mouth dominantly, not leaving you the chance to pull back and stop this. Oh, but she knew you wouldn’t want to. Instead, you were eager to kiss her back and arched your back to grant her more access when her hand started trailing downwards to disappear in your pants. Quickly, she fought the panties blocking her way, the fraction of a second later already, she was teasing your folds.

A soft moan escaped your lips when you felt her cool fingers touching you _there_.

“Quiet, pumpkin, we don’t want the others knowing what we’re doing here, now do we?” She said as she pulled away from your lips. You could tell she was grinning into the dark when you bit your lower lip to prevent another moan echoing through the office. Harley was giving you a hard time. Gently, she parted your folds to gain access to your slit, ascertaining with pride that you were wet already. She chuckled quietly before collecting some of your slick arousal on her fingers to spread it all over your clit and then proceeded to stroke your nub in a circular motion, massaging you until you were sure to see stars.

Was this real? Were you dreaming? Harley and you, cuddling in a sleeping bag on the fucking ground, with her secretly pleasuring you?

Your orgasm was building quickly. Knowing that it was Harley that brought you to the edge of this bliss was so overwhelming, you almost lost your mind in that tight sleeping bag. Growing even wetter, you tensed, your fingers searching for something to dig into in vain. Harley chuckled again when she noticed your fight against your loss of composure, stroking your sensitive bundle of nerves even faster until you were but a writhing mess beside her. She made sure to push two fingers inside you then, pumping them in and out over and over again and teasing your g spot relentlessly. It was like she knew exactly what would bring you the most pleasure.

“Harley…” Her name spilled from your lips like a prayer, like she was the only one that could save you. She was, in a way. If she pulled away now, you would scream.

“Are you going to cum?” She asked, smirking for sure. You only managed to nod, almost choking on your breathless yes as you climaxed, shaking violently next to her body. You bit your lower lip so hard you could taste blood as your orgasm washed over you, wave after wave of pleasure robbing all of your senses.

Harley made sure to help you ride out your high before she pulled away, giggling sneakily in the process.

“You make such cute noises when you cum,” she taunted. “I can’t wait to hear them again. This is going to be a long night, pumpkin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: If you enjoyed this story, make sure to head over to my Tumblr (@sserpente) for more. ♥


	7. Imagine going out for a drive with Harley Quinn when you run out of fuel and you’re stranded in the middle of nowhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine going out for a drive with Harley Quinn when you run out of fuel and you’re stranded in the middle of nowhere

_Words: 755  
Warnings: implied smut_

* * *

 

Harley was a complicated girlfriend but maybe it was just because you were the reasonable one in the relationship. You regularly had to stop her from doing stupid things but sometimes, she was being stubborn. Like today.

You had no idea where her talent for breaking into car houses came from but you were smart enough not to ask. So, after work, she picked you up in a factory new Lamborghini, which reminded her of Mr. J, she had said.

“We’re gonna go cruisin’, Puddin’!”

“Where did you… no, don’t even let me ask.”

“I wouldn’t answer if you did.” She grinned, her hands clenching at the stirring wheel. She started the engine when you sat down and fastened your seatbelt, allowing her to kiss you briefly before flooring the accelerator.

She was going crazy with the speed, driving right out of the city and into the suburbs. It was dark out already, the moon and the stars illuminating the nightly sky. Harley didn’t even think about stopping though. Her crazy laugh filled the car as she sped up even more, grinning wildly as she did.

You bit your lower lip, your nails digging into your seat when suddenly, the car slowed down. Seconds later, it came to a halt and the engine died down. So much for cruising. It had been short fun. Disappointed, you felt the adrenaline rush leave your body.

“Harley… please tell me you checked the fuel before driving out here?” You asked carefully, looking around rather anxiously. You were in the middle of nowhere, with no mobile reception, no street lanterns… you were stranded.

Your heart skipped a beat when she answered.

“I should’ve checked it, right?”

“Oh God, Harley!”

“Okay, Puddin’, don’t panic. We could just walk back?” She suggested, shrugging her shoulders in an apologising manner.

“We’re miles away from the city! We’d be walking for the rest of the night! That’s a horrible date!”

Although your situation was atrocious, the both of you started to giggle. This was exactly the reason you had to stop Harley from starting things on her own. Her ideas were risky to say the least and you had stopped saying stuff like “I told you so” a long while ago already.

It was a horrible date. So she decided to make the best of it. Leaning over to you, she ran her fingers through your hair before grabbing a fistful of it to pull you close. Her lips were on yours before you had a chance to protest, kissing you tenderly first and then sliding her tongue into your mouth. Soon, you were making out relentlessly, slipping your hands under each other’s shirts to caress your breasts.

You were about to unhook her sexy bra when suddenly, you noticed a small light beam blinding you through the windscreen.

“Well, please, don’t let me interrupt you girls. I enjoy a good show but what are you two doing out here, blocking the street?” It was a man in his early twenties, a shit-eating grin plastered on his face. He had gotten off his truck to check on you two and despite the fact you were rather happy he would be able to take you both back home, you were a little disappointed your spooky adventure had ended already. Harley seemed to be thinking the exact same thing but unlike you, she already formed another devilish idea in her head.

“The car broke down,” she explained sadly, pouting in the process. “Can you take us back to the city?”

The man nodded. “I was on my way there, just jump in.”

“Ohhh, but we don’t have any money… we can’t pay you…”

A giggle escaped your lips when you realised where she intended to go with this. It sounded like a poorly acted intro for a porn movie.

“I’m sure we can find a solution, ladies.” He winked, taking the hint.

When you both climbed into the truck, making yourself comfortable on the backseat and proceeding to kiss each other, you rolled your eyes. It wasn’t going to be the first threesome. You had fooled around with the Joker too already, however, this was a total stranger. It would make it all the more exciting.

“I love you and I hate you.” You stated, smirking against her lips.

“What? He’s hot! I know you think that too, I know that look of yours. We’ll have a lot of fun with him, don’t’ cha think?”

Oh yes. You certainly were in for a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: If you enjoyed this story, make sure to head over to my Tumblr (@sserpente) for more. ♥


	8. Imagine Harley Quinn trying to get you under the mistletoe with her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Harley Quinn trying to get you under the mistletoe with her

_Words: 828  
Warnings: implied smut_

* * *

 

She was intimidating, to say the least. The way her hot body moved behind the bar, serving drinks with a smug smile on her face… it was, quite simply, ravishing. Harley Quinn was untouchable. For Floyd’s Christmas party, which he threw with his daughter, she had traded her usual attire for a green and red glittering dress, matching the golden necklace around her neck. Zoe loved her and even you had to admit… Harley was absolutely _stunning_.

For the last couple of hours already, you had done no less than secretly staring her down with curious eyes, watching her every seductive move. You knew she was taboo. Being none other than the Joker’s girlfriend himself, approaching her would get you killed if he was in a good mood and yet, the tempting looks she occasionally struck you with sent pleasant shivers up and down your spine. Your heart skipped a beat whenever her blue eyes met yours but thus far, you had been way too shy to even talk to her, asking for a drink or a snack.

Much to your surprise, it was KC who noticed first, chuckling darkly at your longing gazes and timid behaviour.

“Go talk to her,” he growled, his low voice ringing in your ears. Quickly, you shook your head.

“She’s taken!” You replied, biting your lower lip. “Besides, I don’t even know if she’s into girls…”

“This is Harley Quinn we’re talking about. That girl is crazy, I dare say she’s up to _anything_ and everything.”

Maybe he was right. But then again, she was still in a relationship with the Joker.

Your blood ran cold when you suddenly caught her attention. She was grinning maliciously and winking in your direction. _Did she know?_ You couldn’t possibly be this obvious, now could you?

Harley swung herself over the bar, showing off her long and sexy legs in the process. She sat down on top of it, sliding off gracefully and then leaning against it before crooking her index finger to signify you to come over.

“There you go…” KC stated, nodding before leaving you alone. You swallowed thickly, hesitating for just a second before obliging her request.

“Hey… you need a relief?” You started, tilting your head towards the bar. Harley only shook her head, the smug grin on her face still prominent.

“You’ve been staring,” she simply stated, wiggling her perfect eyebrows at you. “I know you have.”

“Well, uh… you look, uh… good today. I’m kind of jealous.” _A lame excuse._ You resisted the urge to roll your eyes at yourself.

“Thanks, pumpkin. You look pretty hot too.” A dark green skirt combined with a red Christmas sweater. You doubted you did and yet, you felt flattered. Harley thought you were _hot_?

“Wow, oh, uh, th-thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Proudly, she smiled before proceeding to pull you flush against her body. A surprised gasp escaped your lips upon feeling her boobs pressing against you, her skin so close to hers it dared to singe your own. _What was happening? Had you drunk too much eggnog and passed out?! Had_ she _drunk too much eggnog?_

“Wait, Harley… what are you…”

“You’re so cute. So shy… I like shy girls. Don’t cha think I recognise those looks?”

You couldn’t quite believe your luck. Had KC been right after all? That Harley was up for anything and everything? “B-but… you’re in a relationship. Your boyfriend’s going to kill m—”

“My Puddin’ won’t do anything. He’s jealous, I give you that but he never said anything against me having fun with other girls. To be honest, I’m sure he’d think it’d be hot. I should call him and let him watch.”

“Uh…”

“Next time, I get it. C’mon, (Y/N)! There’s a spare room upstairs. We’d be undisturbed…” She wiggled her eyebrows once more, her broad grin widening. “I know you want me…” She mused, batting her eyelashes at you.

 _Oh…_ your lips parted. You were frozen, paralysed, unable to utter a single word until she dragged you towards the exit, stopping right in the threshold of the door. A moan escaped you when her lips came crashing down on yours, her tongue demanding access to your mouth. Kissing you passionately, her hands explored your body eagerly and impatiently, tasting every inch of you.

You were flustered and out of breath when she pulled away again, a cute blush creeping up on your cheeks.

“I’ve been trying to get cha under that mistletoe ever since the party started, pumpkin. Now let’s get cha upstairs. I want to see those gorgeous tits of yours without a bra.”

Her words pooled right between your legs, creating a betraying wetness. Your clit was aching already, begging for attention and swelling with every step you took, Harley’s hand never releasing yours.

You couldn’t tell if you were simply lucky or blessed but right now, you didn’t care. It was time to celebrate Christmas—in a very naughty way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: If you enjoyed this story, make sure to head over to my Tumblr (@sserpente) for more. ♥


	9. (NSFW) Imagine being a nurse at Arkham Asylum and Harley Quinn trying to seduce you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine being a nurse at Arkham Asylum and Harley Quinn trying to seduce you (NSFW)

_Words: 1891  
Warnings: smut, slight dub-con_

* * *

 

When you told your family you would move out to accept the job you had been offered just recently, they had shaken their heads in disbelief. _Arkham Asylum._ It wasn’t exactly the place the most skilled nurses with the highest education possible ended up but at least, they paid well. Your salary was twice as high and your colleagues were mostly friendly.

There was only… this… constant depression hovering in the air like poisonous gas—you couldn’t blame anyone for that. Working in a place that locked away homicidal lunatics with a criminal record longer than a child’s wish list for Santa did things to your mind on the long term.

A vacation was overdue, especially for you. Unfortunately, however, this week, routine examinations were overdue as well. Even if mostly, the prisoners of _Arkham Asylum_ got treated like laboratory experiments rather than actual human beings who had simply made the wrong choices, the government made sure to have their health checked semi-annually; and given you were, as of now, the only female nurse licensed to undertake gynaecological exams, it was up to you to check on every female prisoner there was—with none other than Harley Quinn leading the way.

You swallowed thickly when the male guard rolled her in on the chair she had been restrained to, her face lighting up with utter amusement upon seeing you.

“You’re new here. Welcome to the circus.” She grinned smugly. Your blinking was your only response.

“Alright, I’m assuming you know the drill. This medical exam is just a precaution.” You started, pretending to be all but unaffected by her playfulness. The guard was still blocking the door, his legs spread a little as he held the heavy gun in his hands.

“You can leave now.” You said, the tone in your voice allowing no contradiction as you nodded to underline your words. He was here for your safety rather than Harley’s, however, you would be doing things a little different from how your predecessor had done them. First off—no men during a gynaecological exam, if anything to make her feel more comfortable. She might be a criminal but you were not going to go against human rights, after all.

“Are you sure? She’s crazy.”

Her eerie grin proved his points as she attempted to move her head to stick her tongue out. “Uuuuuh,” she mused. “The lady wants some alone time with me. Are you jealous?”

“I am sure. Wait outside. I will call you if there’s any problems.”

Hesitating, the guard nodded and then obliged. The door fell shut with a thump. Only after you heard the lock click, you moved to remove her restraints.

“I’m Doctor (Y/L/N) but you can call me (Y/N). As I said, this exam is just a precaution. I won’t do anything you are uncomfortable with.”

Harley’s grin grew even wider as if some kind of devilish plan formed in her mind. It was hard not to feel insecure about her strange behaviour.

“Whatever you say, Doctor (Y/N).”

You tilted your head.

“First off, I am going to examine your breasts. Checking if there are any lumps or anything else abnormal… Can you take your top off?”

Harley sighed. “Sure,”

She wore no bra, of course. They took it away from her after she had attacked one of the guards with one of the metal pieces inside.

Looking straight into her blue eyes, you took a step forward as if to ask for permission. When she didn’t react, you slowly brought your hands up to palpate her breasts one at a time. They were _gorgeous._ Beautifully shaped with round and perky nipples inviting anyone who took a glimpse to suck on them… they felt absolutely amazing when you squeezed them a little.

“You’re enjoying this _so much_ , am I right?” Harley giggled, causing you to roll your eyes. _She_ cannot _read minds, calm down._ You had had a lot of patients who were both charming and sexy. You could deal with this.

“It’s my profession, Doctor Quinzel.” Calling her by her real name calmed you a little. It reassured you she was a normal woman who had lost her mind.

“Call me Harley, pumpkin. You’re literally touching my boobs right now.”

She had a point there.

“Does anything hurt you here?” You asked, looking up to meet her blue eyes once more. Harley shook her head like a cheerful child.

“Alright, then please remove your underwear, sit down on the chair and put your legs on the knee rests.”

Turning your back to her rather reluctantly to prepare the lube, she surprisingly did as she was told. Stripping completely naked, climbing on the gynaecological chair and wiggling her pretty toes until you returned.

Only when you finally sat down in front of her and began examining her vulva, you realised you wouldn’t need any lube after all. Harley was soaking wet and apparently, in a very playful mood to act on it. The way she was biting her lower lip made your heart beat faster, yet you only cleared your throat and slowly brought your fingers to her vagina.

“Do you experience any irritation, redness or discharge beyond the normal?”

“Nope. I’m all good.”

At least, you wouldn’t have to ask about her sexual habits. Here in _Arkham Asylum_ , what came closest to a sexual experience was when she was allowed to take a shower.

Nodding, you inserted two fingers into her wetness and rested your other hand on her abdomen to palpate her once more. _Just a routine examination,_ you reminded yourself.

“I betcha doing this turns you on.” You suddenly heard her say, wiggling her eyebrows in the process.

“Again, it is my profession, _Harley._ ”

The crazy woman shrugged.

“Does anything hurt?” You asked then, applying a little bit more pressure.

“Nope. Not there.”

“Not there?”

“Go a little higher.”

Frowning, you did as you were told.

“A little higher…” She dragged on her words like chewing gum and when you finally reached her desired destination, she moaned.

That clever girl had tricked you. Harley arched her back when you grazed her g-spot.

“ _Yes_ , right there, pumpkin!”

“Harley! This is a medical exam! Stop this nonsense.”

Giggling, she started biting her fingertips and bucked her hips when you attempted to remove your fingers from her to get the metal speculum.

“I used to be a psychologist, Doctor (Y/N). That look in your eyes is _so_ obvious. You want me. I can tell.” She mused in a seductive voice.

“Can you?” You replied, unbelieving. “Harley, I am your nurse. I am here to make sure your body is all sound, nothing more and nothing less.”

It was exactly what you were trying to convince _yourself_ of. She was right. You _did_ want her. The way she was gushing around your fingers made your own pussy soaking your panties. You longed to take off those gloves and palpate her without any rubber drowning the sensation.

“And nooooow you’re trying to convince yourself.” Your heart skipped a beat. She might be crazy but she was right, she did use to be a psychologist.

“Harley… regardless of what I do or don’t want, anything between us beyond this medical exam would be illegal. So if you please let me do my job.” You mentally patted your shoulder. That was a persuasive response.

Harley, however, only smirked again.

“Are there any cameras in this room?”

“No. This is a confidential medical exam, there is no—“

You were rudely interrupted when she suddenly yanked you forward and pressed her soft lips against yours, wasting no time in capturing them in a passionate kiss. Her tongue darted out to push into your mouth, playing with yours in a dominant manner while simultaneously, her hands travelled underneath your shirt to caress your stomach and after she had successfully pushed your bra out of the way, she began groping and kneading your breasts. With every single touch, you melted against her.

_This is wrong. She is your patient!_

Harley giggled when she pulled away to let you catch your breath, grabbing your hand to place it on her wet pussy again.

“Finish what you started, pumpkin!” She growled against your lips as a devilish grin spread on them. You didn’t object this time.

Quickly, you got rid of those stupid gloves and tossed them to the ground, a moan escaping your lips when your fingers connected with her moist warmth. Her pussy was perfect—and you instantly stroked over it a few times in joyful anticipation before seeking out her clit and massaging it rhythmically with your thumb, two of your fingers once more disappearing in her core.

Your whole body was on fire, the arousal rushing through you like adrenaline. Harley leaned back again, her hands playing with her hardened nipples as she watched you playing with her.

One advantage of being a trained nurse licensed to do gynaecological exams was knowing exactly how to make a woman cum quickly. Again and again, you curled your fingers to massage her g-spot, your thumb never ceasing to flick and circle her clit.

Harley’s toes curled. She was whimpering by the time you felt her tightening around your fingers and then, with a loud scream that possibly alerted the guard just outside the door, she came.

Panting hungrily, you watched her riding out her orgasm, her juices wetting your hands as she kept contracting around you, sighing contently when she relaxed again.

“Is everything alright in there?” _The guard._ Your blood ran cold.

“Yes! It’s fine, no worries!” You shouted, your voice shaking a little.

Harley only grinned.

“Let’s swap, watcha think?”

“Harley…”

“C’mon, pumpkin…” You sucked in air when she bit her lower lip again, climbing off the chair entirely naked only to practically push you against it. She placed your legs on the knee rests, wasted no time in tearing off your pants and panties and then noticed with smug satisfaction that you were wet for her.

“Such a pretty little pussy…” You suppressed a blissful moan.

Only Harley decided not to use her fingers. Instead, after examining your most intimate parts with her hands for a while, she suddenly knelt down and licked over your slit to lap up your juices, the vibrations of her moans sending jolts of electricity right to your clit.

Eagerly, she started eating you out, nipping, biting and licking over your flesh until you buried your fingernails in the soft leather of the gynaecological chair.

You were sure to lose your mind when she wrapped her lips around your clit, sucking on it until you saw stars. She certainly knew how to send a woman flying too. You came with a high-pitched scream, contracting and gushing against her skilled lips and tongue until you were completely spent.

A knock on the metal door startled you.

“How much longer is it gonna take? I’m supposed to take her back to her cell in five minutes.”

Harley stuck her tongue at you, winking as she did.

“We’re almost done. Tell the boss we will need another appointment tomorrow though.” You shouted, sliding off the chair when Harley giggled again at your little white lie.

“What, seriously?”

Well, there _was_ going to be another appointment—only not the way the guard outside this very door thought…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: If you enjoyed this story, make sure to head over to my Tumblr (@sserpente) for more. ♥

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: If you enjoyed this story, make sure to head over to my Tumblr (@sserpente) for more. ♥


End file.
